ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan
"The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan is a fantasy wrestler, and is currently in his third run in the reborn CWO. He is a 20 time world heavy weight champion, earning multiple championships through out well known companies through out his career, including 6 CWO world championships, 2 time CWE world championships on gfed, 1 WCE world championship on gfed, and multiple others in "indies" listed below. GENERAL INFO *Weight: 240 lbs *Height: 6'2" *Hometown: Parts Unknown *Current Entrance Music: "Heavy Metal Machine" by Smashing Pumpkins Current Championship Status Title / Dates Held E-Xtreme May 14, 2010 to Current Roleplayer Of The Week Award May 21, 2010 to Current Roleplayer Of The Week Award May 7, 2010 to May 14, 2010 Roleplayer Of The Month November 1, 2009 to November 27, 2009 Roleplayer Of The Week Award November 13, 2009 to November 20, 2009 World X Championship (Retried) October 9, 2009 to November 1, 2009 Roleplayer Of The Week Award October 9, 2009 to October 23, 2009 Hardcore Championship (Retried) September 25, 2009 to October 5, 2009 Roleplayer Of The Week Award March 28, 2009 to April 10, 2009 Hardcore Championship (Retried) February 16, 2009 to April 10, 2009 United States Championship (Retired) February 27, 2009 to March 23, 2009 Roleplayer Of The Week Award February 13, 2009 to February 20, 2009 World Tag Team Championship January 18, 2008 to February 5, 2008 Tag Team: The Veterns Roleplayer Of The Week Award December 22, 2007 to December 30, 2007 World X Championship (Retried) June 6, 2007 to June 12, 2007 World Tag Team Championship May 1, 2007 to May 21, 2007 Tag Team: The OLD School CWOERS World Heavyweight Championship (Retired) Other Championships held in Career *HIWF World Championship (1) (1998-current) *Hardcore Insanity Wrestling Federation (not to be confused with the HIWF) World Champion (3)(Sep 1998-dec 1998)(Jan 1999-May 1999,)(April 2000-August 2000) *ICW World (2) (May 2000-dec 2000)(May 2001-current) *CWO World Champion (6) (for full reference, please refer to http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Cwo ) *Universal Championship Wrestling world champion (1) *HWF World Champion (1997-current). Stable History "the World order" is the longest running nWo rip off stable todate, with "The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan as the leader and his stable mates, "Medium" Dwight Paul and "Biggie" Johnathen Golnetner. They pulled off the unthinkable when they captured all the major titles in three different companies and without anyone competition to dethrone them, the companies where forced closed. Theme Music History "The Heavy Metal Machine" has gone through several music changes in his career All of the music changes either indicated a mood change from face to heel to neutral or indicated a new championship reign. 1997-2000: Rock is Dead by Marilyn Manson This was during his initial stage of entrance into pro wrestling, also with pyro technics. 2000-2001: Heavy Metal Machine by Smashing Pumpkins When Logan first entered Championship Wrestling Organization and where he picked up the Moniker "The Heavy Metal Machine" after having battled several Japanese deathmatches with a perfect undefeated record for an entire year. 2001-2003: The Fight Song by Marilyn Manson This is when Logan turned on the fans. With his stable in hiatus due to injuries, most of Logans best matches where during this time period however, he would bounce back in 2010 2003-2004: Fell So Numb by Rob Zombie 2004-2006: Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson 2006-2008: Bring Back the Bomb by GWAR 2008-2009: Dirge Inferno by Cradle of Filth 2009-2015: Rock is Dead by Marilyn Manson 2015-2017: Heavy Metal Machine by Smashing Pumpkins Category:Championship history